


Not What I Want

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you find out about your boyfriend’s night time activities





	Not What I Want

You’d been cleaning the bedroom, gathering laundry while Frank helped out with dinner for the pair of you. You had nearly all of the clothes that were in a pile in the corner of his side of the room when you’d found a bloody jacket. Startled, you threw the hoodie down again before calling out to your husband.

“Yes?” You heard him holler out. Picking up the bloody jacket, you nearly retched all over the floor. It couldn’t have been his blood, you would have noticed him bleeding.

“What the hell is this?” You asked as you entered the kitchen, holding out the jacket in arm’s length.

Turning away from the stove, you heard him sigh out before dropping his head in shame and rubbing a hand down his face. “I didn’t want you to find out like this, Y/N.”

“Find out what?” you hollered out, backing away into the hallway as he turned away from the stove and took a step towards you. “That your killing people? Frank, what the hell? Who have you killed?”

“It’s not like that.” He swallowed before his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked at his lips. “I killed no one that didn’t deserve it.”

“What does that mean?” you asked hysterically as thoughts begun to unravel, all the missing persons on the news, the random murders around the city, it had to have been Frank causing them.

“Luke Cage hired me for a price to handle some petty crimes he’d wanted done.”

“Luke Cage?” you stuttered “He’s the king of the city. What would he need you for? He’s got plenty of arsenal to carry out. What would he need you for, Frank?”

“I owe him a few favors.” Frank explained. “I saved his wife from a house fire. I saved a few of his friends from getting into trouble with the law. When he calls, I come.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” you asked. “Shouldn’t he owe you a few favors for that?”

“He did, he made sure nobody harms you while I’m out working. He has guards parked on every corner of the street. He knows what I’m capable of.”

Shaking your head, you threw the hoodie at him and stormed out of the kitchen. “I can’t do this.”

“Y/N, wait!” He hollered out.

Stomping back into the kitchen, you pointed a threatening finger at him. “You’re the man they call the Punisher. If you think I’m crazy enough to stay around while you murder people, you’re insane, Frank.” You clenched your jaw before storming out of the room and going upstairs to pack your belongings. You wouldn’t be crazy enough to stick around any longer, not now that you found out what your boyfriend’s day job entailed.


End file.
